Unspoken (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = of the Maw Queen; Formerly leader of Alpha Primitives, leader of his Inhuman army, Inhumans of Attilan and New Attilan, | Relatives = Maw Queen (wife); Black Bolt, Maximus (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; Formerly Himalaya, Tibet, China; Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = 7'6" | Height2 = Variable | Weight = 298 lbs | Weight2 = Variable | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = New Attilan | Citizenship2 = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = King; fomerly prisoner, recluse, conqueror, Inhuman king | Education = Royal tutors of Attilan | Origin = Inhuman | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos N. Gage; Khoi Pham | First = Mighty Avengers #27 | HistoryText = Deposed King After Agon and Rynda were killed in a tragic accident, a new wise king started rulling Attilan. One day, when he and the two princes, Maximus and Black Bolt, were contemplating a new monument the Alpha Primitives were building, they were attacked with neural inhibitors and the king was rendered unconscious. The princes began fighting to protect the King and, after Black Bolt's voice blacked every attacker out, Maximus killed Dkamas, the leader of the Uprising. Later, the corrupt viceroy Kadlec the Seeker led the king to suspect the young princes were conspiring to steal the throne, and Elisha, one of the Alpha Primitives, convinced the two brothers that the king was plotting their demise, due to being humiliated when they saved his life. When Kadlec branded Medusa as a traitor, she and the two brothers escaped with Elisha and Lockjaw to New York City. After this, the king dispatched Kadlec and Karnak to bring the teens back, but Karnak betrayed Kadlec and escaped to search for his missing brother Triton. Meanwhile the king had already selected Gorgon as his new viceroy and had given him the mission of understanding the real reason the teens had fled, since he was starting to distrust Kadlec. Some time later, he stole the Slave Engine, his people's greatest weapon, along with the Xerogen Crystals it utilized and buried them somewhere in Tibet, for fear that it would corrupt his people and become a power too great for any Inhuman to wield. This led to a duel between himself and the heir to the throne, young Blackagar Boltagon who advocated the possession of the Slave Engine for Attilan's protection. Despite being by far the strongest of the Inhumans, moving the Slave Engine had weakened the Unspoken which led to his defeat at the hands of Blackagar and his friends. His final stipulation was that his deeds be remembered, but Black Bolt had a crueler fate in mind: the King, his deeds, and the Slave Engine itself, were written out of Inhuman history. From that day, he would be remembered only as a bogeyman to frighten small children. He would be... Unspoken. Isolated in the Himalayas He was later recovered by the Alpha Primitives, who cared for their fallen king. Realizing his mistake, the Unspoken plotted to return and reclaim his throne, cultivating the Xerogen crystals, only for Attilan to rise into the sky. Cheated of his redemption and later learning of the Silent War between the Inhumans and United States of America, the Unspoken decided to change his plans and conquer Earth, unearthing the Slave Engine and planned on transforming all humans on the planet into Alpha Primitives. Resurfacing In the 21st century, the Unspoken was detected in Tibet. G.R.A.M.P.A. interpreted this as a possible alliance between communist China and the Inhumans but were unable to identify the Unspoken. Therefore, they called in Quicksilver, an expert on the Inhumans, and US Agent. The former recognized the Unspoken and advised that they call all the Avengers teams to stop him. Unfortunately, even the joint forces of the New Avengers, Avengers Resistance, and Mighty Avengers failed to stem the tide. Most of their force were mutated by the Xerogen mists, before the Wasp arrived. They both dueled each other at massive sizes. Wasp called him pathetic, for wallowing in his own misery for his own mistakes and not learning to move on. The Unspoken was defeated when the chronal ray onboard the Slave Engine that accelerated the growth of the Xerogen crystals was used against him, aging him to the point where he was too weak to carry on fighting. The heroes then allowed the Alpha Primitives to allow the Unspoken to return to his cave to live out the rest of his days. | Powers = * Terrigenesis Manipulation: The Unspoken is the living embodiment of Terrigenesis itself. He is able to mentally control his own mutations when exposed to Terrigen, allowing him to manifest new abilities on command. He has demonstrated enormous physical power and strength, enormous durability, size-changing, geokinesis, creation of hard light blades, exhalation of gale-force winds, and cosmic energy manipulation abilities. According to a Distress Call from Quicksilver, the Unspoken was classified as an Omega Level Threat. | Abilities = | Strength = Variable; Potential Class 100+ | Weaknesses = Terrigenesis Dependence: The Unspoken requires Terrigen to manipulate in order to access his powers. Depriving him of Terrigen crystals and their mists for long enough will revert him to a baseline Inhuman. Power Limitation:The Unspoken cannot maintain his powers indefinitely as he as only been observed accessing a handful of powers simultaneously, turning off powers as new ones are accessed. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Adaptation Category:Multilingual Category:Geokinesis Category:Omega Level Threats Category:Erased from Inhuman Records Category:Attilan Monarchs Category:New Attilan Monarchs Category:Elementals